There For Me
by Chloe Cherie
Summary: After running into Kaname during her guardian duties, Yuuki questions why she loves him. Will her answer change who she loves altogether? ZeroxYuuki


A/N: My first fanfic on the site, really hope you like it! Don't be afraid to review. =D

* * *

Yuuki wandered the halls of Cross Academy. As a guardian this was a regular thing for her. She was on the look out for anything suspicious, anything that might reveal the night class's true identity to the day class. But where was Zero, the other guardian, she wondered.

Ever since she'd found out his secret of being a vampire, he'd been avoiding her. Well, avoiding her except when he wasn't taking her blood to ease his hunger. She didn't care that he was taking it; she wanted him to take it more often, but he was stubborn and wouldn't. Lately he'd been taking it even less, but for some reason he seemed fine. Yuuki knew that something was up, and she was going to confront him about it… as soon as she could find him.

She took off in a run, but stopped herself. If she ran, he'd definitely hear her coming, she had to be stealthy- _crack!_ She looked down at the broken twig, it was just her luck. She let out an exasperated sigh. _At this rate I'll never find him,_ she thought. But he'd have to go back to his room eventually, and that would be her chance to talk to him.

_For now I'll just keep patrolling, _she told herself.

"Yuuki?" asked a soothing, familiar voice.

She turned. "Kaname-sama, I-"

"I know I've probably told you this before, but thank you for being so dedicated to your duty as a guardian." He moved closer to her, her heart skipping a beat.

"T-Thank you," she stuttered.

Carefully, he wrapped his arms around, like she was a fragile snowflake that could shatter at any minute. He tilted her chin up with his hand so their eyes met.

Almost involuntarily, Yuuki turned her eyes away.

"Yuuki," he said, pulling her closer.

Her entire body froze.

"Yuuki, lately you seem troubled. Why don't you ever tell me what's on your mind anymore?"

"I do," she replied.

He laughed quietly, almost sarcastically. "Oh, that's right. Like when you said you wouldn't speak to me until I stopped accusing him."

Him. _Zero._

She really had hurt him when she said that. She didn't mean to hurt him though, it had just come out. _But why, _she thought. _Why did I say that? _"Kaname, I-"

He cut her off again. "I know, he's your friend and you care for him dearly. It's selfish of me to be jealous."

She was shocked. "You're jealous of Zero?"

He laughed again. "Yuuki, just as you care for him dearly, remember that I also care for you dearly. And I always will," By now he had released her from his arms. He began walking off, only turning around once to say, "Be careful."

Just as soon as he had left, Zero appeared.

"Where have you been?" she asked, turning to him.

"Doing my job properly," he said, refusing to look at her.

She blushed. He looked at her, seeing her cheeks turn pink.

"He's awfully possessive," he muttered.

He hadn't muttered quiet enough though. "Zero, you don't have to hate him. You choose to hate him."

He gritted his teeth. "Don't say that. I didn't choose anything, I didn't choose to be a monster, I didn't choose to-" He stopped himself. His anger had almost led to a confession. No, not a confession, there was nothing to confess. He would never say those thoughts out loud. Or, more like, _could_ never.

Yuuki waited a while before saying anything else. She opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted.

"Come on," he said, grabbing her arm.

She yanked it away. "I'm not a little kid."

"I know that," he said.

"Then stop treating me like one."

Silence. Neither of them said a thing to each other on the way to their rooms.

The headmaster looked up from his desk as they walked down the hall by his door. Normally he would have said a cheery hello, but he could sense the tension in the air. He sighed to himself, worried about the both of them.

Zero went to his room without a word. Frustrated, Yuuki went to hers too. She let herself fall backward onto the bed, closing her eyes as she hit it. Why was Zero always so impossible; he never talked to her about anything anymore. _Just like I've stopped telling Kaname everything, _she thought. Then she remembered their earlier conversation. He was jealous of Zero. Did he think she'd choose Zero over him? She didn't like Zero, she couldn't. She didn't like him, but she loved Kaname.

_Why, _she asked herself. Why? That was a good question. _Because he was there for me that day, that day when it snowed and I was almost eaten by that Level E, _she stopped her thoughts. She needed to clear her head, but she couldn't, and eventually they started again. _He was there for me when I lost my memory. _But now he wasn't telling her anything about her past, he refused to, and that frustrated her even more than Zero. And then it hit her, _Zero was there for me too. And he was in so much pain, but despite that he was there for me. _She remembered something else. _He almost kissed me,_ she thought.

…

Yuuki had been standing outside of Zero's door for almost ten minutes now, deliberating to herself whether or not to go in.

Suddenly it opened. "You're not very quiet," he said.

She blushed, a little embarrassed. But she did mean to come in; she had something to ask him. "Zero, don't be so mean."

He let out an offended laugh. "I'm mean?"

She wasn't quite sure what he meant, but ever since her recent status update of being Kaname's lover he'd been making remarks like that. She didn't reply.

"Well, are you going to stand out there all night," he asked.

"No," she said.

He held open the door while she walked in. She sat herself on the edge of his bed. He shut the door and lay down on the bed behind her, staring up at the ceiling. "What do you want," he asked.

"Can I ask you a question?"

He rolled his eyes even though she wasn't looking. "You just did."

"Yeah, I guess I did." She shifted her wait nervously.

"Well," he asked.

She couldn't just sit their stupidly like that, she had to say it. She took a deep breathe. "Zero, that one time when you had that nightmare, well, I mean… Did you mean to kiss me?"

He froze, glad that she wasn't looking him in the eye. "I told you, I wasn't myself."

She turned to face him. "Zero, you… You never tell me what's on your mind."

"Now you sound like him," he said.

She gasped. "You heard all of that?"

_Damn it, _he thought. He'd let it slip out. "I didn't mean to, but yes."

She wasn't sure if she was happy he had or not. She'd thought he'd only say Kaname holding her. "Then you know that he's jealous of you," she muttered.

He scoffed. "I don't know why, he has everything he wants."

"You don't know that, stop being so judgmental."

Zero was getting angry, he sat up glaring at her with his lavender eyes. "I'm sorry, I forgot Mr. Perfect has you dragged into his trap."

"Don't say that," she said. "Zero, you hate him."

He tried calming himself down. "So?"

"Why?"

He failed. He pulled her all the way onto the bed and pinned her down by her wrists. "You want to know why?"

She looked into his lavender eyes, her heartbeat speeding up. What was going on, why did she feel like this? He was still in his school uniform, she saw him like that every day, but when the moonlight from the window caressed his face she couldn't help but think he looked handsome. "Yes, I do." She was trembling, but not from fear.

He took a deep breathe, and lessened his grip from her, turning away. It was sudden, she knew something was wrong.

She reached up and turned his face towards her. His eyes were a deep crimson. "You're thirsty," she said quietly.

"No, I'm fine," he turned away again.

"No, you're not, you've been trying to hide it, but you're not." He wasn't going to listen. She pulled him towards her, revealing her neck, knowing with eyes like that he wouldn't be able to reject her.

She was right, he plunged his teeth into her skin tightening his grip once more. He'd done this before, but it was different this time. She could feel his soft, silver hair brushing against her skin. She could hear the quiet sound of her blood being sucked, it was a painful but warm feeling, and she liked it. His lips were gently resting on her neck and it sent shivers up and down her body, shivers she was sure he felt because of how closely his chest was pressed against hers. She thought her heart might escape from her chest if his body wasn't holding it down.

At last he stopped, his eyes a cool lavender again. Yuuki frowned; she hadn't wanted him to stop, she was starting to realize something.

Zero didn't say anything.

In the silence she remembered her questions. "You never answered," she said.

He looked her in the eye. "I hate him, because he has what I don't, Yuuki. He has you."

"So, that one time you-"

"Yes, I wanted to kiss you," he sat up, covering his face. "I'm a monster, but I still thought I had the right to kiss you. I'm awful."

She sat up to. "No you aren't. You're wonderful, and… that's why I love you."

He couldn't believe his ears. "You… what?"

Yuuki couldn't fight it anymore. She knew now why she'd told Kaname she wouldn't speak to him, because she didn't want him hating the one she loved. She'd gotten everything backwards, and now that she'd finally figured it out she didn't want to waste time. She pulled his hands from his face and kissed him. He didn't respond for some time, but at last his lips moved in time with hers.

His hands found their way to her waist, and he pulled her in as close as he could. He'd wanted her for so long. "Yuuki…"

His voice sent chills down her spine, she ran her fingers through his hair. She wanted to feel the warmth of his body, his breathe against her skin, she wanted him more than anything right now. She kissed him passionately, working at undoing the buttons on his shirt.

Zero thought the sensation her blood gave him was strong, but this was something else. In one swift movement her shirt was off and suddenly he wanted to be even closer, he could feel her skin against his and it was driving him absolutely crazy. He sighed, breathing in her sweet scent. "Yuuki…".

Suddenly they were apart. Yuuki blushed. "I'm sorry," she said, slurring her words a little. His now messy, silver hair, his lavender eyes, all of him was intoxicating to look at. "It wasn't my place, I just- I got carried away."

"No, you didn't. Don't stop," he kissed her on the neck gently. He _could_ say it. "Yuuki, I love you."


End file.
